The perverted thoughts of Swords and Fits
by Kisa Kaiba
Summary: [Complete] Sanoske, Aoshi, Kenshin and Yahiko are arguing about who's weapon is better. An audience takes it all wrong.. Very wrong... xD
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic so please be nice.  
  
I wrote this at school when I was being really perverted. And I mean really.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sanoske, Aoshi, and Kenshin were sitting outside the dojo alone.  
  
Sanoske: Kenshin, what's with your sword?  
  
Kenshin: what about it?  
  
Aoshi: it's wimpy  
  
Kenshin: I don't kill, that I don't  
  
Sano: we now that, but it's so small unlike my big zanbatou.  
  
Kenshin: size doesn't matter, that it doesn't  
  
Aoshi: yes it does, two is better than one  
  
Behind the trees were some people. Four girls who are really pervy.  
  
Sano: mine is bigger than both of yours though  
  
Aoshi: but two is still better especially when they're long unlike Kenshin's.  
  
Kenshin: why does that matter mine can protect the helpless.  
  
~Behind trees~  
  
Miko: ewww I didn't know Kenshin was like that  
  
Mira: Me, either!  
  
Amanda: Kenshin's gross  
  
Kristina: *says scared like* what are they talking about?  
  
Miko: it sounds like they're being pervs  
  
Mira: wait; did Aoshi say he had two?  
  
All: ewwwwwwww!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sano: now, I use my magic fingers instead of my zanbatou  
  
Kenshin: yes, you did. Now you can't kill anyone  
  
Aoshi: who cares? Yahiko walks up to them.  
  
Yahiko: what are you guys arguing about?  
  
Aoshi: our weapons  
  
Yahiko: when I get a sword I'll be the strongest  
  
Sano: shut up squirt. Using that small stick you couldn't even beat up little missy.  
  
Yahiko: what did you say!?!?!?!?  
  
~Behind trees~  
  
Kristina: Yahiko: likes Kaoru?  
  
Mira: beat her up? Ewwwwwww!! He wants to do 'it' with Kaoru!  
  
Miko: gross! ------ He he he he I'd like it if Sano used his magic fingers on my back...  
  
Amanda: me, too  
  
Mira: me, too!!!! Wait.... When he gets his sword.... Eeeewwwww!!!!!!!  
  
Miko: I'd love to touch Sano's sword...  
  
Mira: Me, too! I bet it's big and long!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
And yes it is suppose to be perverted. They are suppose to be talking like that!  
  
And the people behind the trees are: Me, and my friends: LeeAnn[Miko], Amanda, and Kristina.  
  
~Kisara or Mira~ 


	2. more on the pervertedness

Okay.... *sighs* what to say first... Okay... um.... I know this is perverted! It's supposed to be that way!  
  
It's cause of this review that I bothered and like am like this:  
  
~Okay, that was weird, perverted, and amusing, but I really don't see where there's a plot going with this. You are a hentai, aren't you? If you can think of a plot, keep writing, overall very good. ~  
  
I am not a hentai!!!! Grrrrrrrrrr...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: please don't argue...  
  
Yahiko: but, rooster head is being a total jerk!  
  
Sano: Rooster head? *Punches Yahiko in the stomach*  
  
Yahiko: owww what was that for?  
  
Sano: I am not a rooster head! You know what my huge zanbatou could kick your ass!  
  
Yahiko: where is it then? It's not here! So ha! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Sano: how would you know? *Stands up*  
  
Yahiko: I haven't seen it lately  
  
~Behind trees~  
  
Kristina: I'd hope not...  
  
Mira, Miko, and Amanda: *laughs*  
  
Amanda: that's gross....  
  
~  
  
Sano: do you want to, kid?  
  
Yahiko: yeah, I do!  
  
Kenshin: there's no need for that  
  
~Behind trees~  
  
Kristina: no there isn't  
  
Mira: Miko, I'm joking but maybe we can get a peek...  
  
Miko: he he he  
  
Amanda and Kristina: *mouth wide open*  
  
Miko: let's go  
  
Miko and Mira: *walk out from behind trees*  
  
Mira: Hey, Sano.  
  
Miko: he he he. Can we see?  
  
Sano: see what?  
  
Miko: oh we heard you four arguing.  
  
Kenshin: what are you talking about?  
  
*Misao and Kaoru walk up to them*  
  
Misao: Hello. What's up?  
  
Mira: nothing much  
  
Miko: The guys are being gross...  
  
*Amanda and Kristina come out from behind the trees*  
  
Kristina: You were too!  
  
Mira: so. We were just joking around.  
  
Amanda: It was funny though. Funny, but gross  
  
Yahiko and Kenshin: *looks confused*  
  
Aoshi: what are you talking about?  
  
Yahiko: I'm clueless. Girls are ugly and stupid, what can you expect?  
  
Mira: I'm going to kill you! *Punches Yahiko in the stomach*  
  
Yahiko: people stop hitting me!!!  
  
Sano: then I'll kill you with my big zanbatou  
  
Yahiko: yeah right! *Runs off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I don't get at least 1 review from this chapter then I'm discontinuing this fic!!! 


	3. The end sorry

Sorry, it took so long to update.

this is the last chapter, sorry.

* * *

Sano: he's such a chicken... how could he beat me up with that small short stick?  
  
Aoshi: I don't know. He's being annoying. I'll hurt him with my 2 swords  
  
Miko: ewwwwwwww  
  
Mira: do you really have 2 swords?  
  
Aoshi: yes, I do.  
  
Mira: ewww  
  
Kristina: looks disgusted  
  
Amanda: that's disturbing...  
  
Yahiko: walks back see I knew you wouldn't come and beat me up.  
  
Sano: why I outa! [about to punch Yahiko, but Miko and Mira are holding him back]  
  
Miko and Mira: [holding him back]  
  
Sano: hey! Let go of me!  
  
Mira: not yet. 1st you guys need to tell us something.  
  
Kenshin: what?  
  
Kristina: we already know what they're talking about, so we don't need to worry about it!  
  
Misao: what's going on?  
  
Kaoru: I'm confused  
  
Yahiko: I'm hungry.... I want some thing to eat  
  
Kristina: [mouth wide open] (sorry, Kristina. I didn't mean to do that....)  
  
Mira: you might want to close that mouth, Kristina. That is... unless it's open because you want Yahiko's stick....  
  
Miko: or Kenshin's small whimp sword... busts out laughing  
  
Mira: busts out laughing, too  
  
Amanda: that's gross...  
  
Kristina: why did you say that!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mira: because it was funny....  
  
Kenshin: okay, enough fighting.  
  
Sano: oh, Kenshin....  
  
Aoishi: I'm through with this [walks off]  
  
Yahiko: you guys are boring... [walks inside the dojo] Kenshin come here!  
  
Kenshin: coming [walks into the dojo]  
  
Kaoru: [follows Kenshin]  
  
Mira: oh aren't they sweet....  
  
Kristina: I'll be right back [goes inside the dojo]  
  
Mira: It's just us... (Sano, Miko, Amanda, and Mira)  
  
Amanda: yeah...  
  
Miko: Sano, can we please see? puppy dog eyes  
  
Sano: see what?  
  
Amanda: that's gross, Miko  
  
Mira: Sano, can we see your sword?  
  
Sano: yeah. I'll be right back.... [walks off]  
  
---1 minute later---  
  
Sano: [comes back with the Zanbatou in his hands (the real sword not the area of a guy)]  
  
Girls: [anime fall]  
  
Sano: what?  
  
Mira: nothing....  
  
Miko: but I wanted to see... Amanda: that's gross.

* * *

-----------------------The End------------------------  
  
Sorry, that was such a soon ending... when I started writing it, I never intended it to be long.  
  
So, what did you think? This chapter? Overall?  
  
Review please!  
  
Mira 


End file.
